The Asshole
by TipsyDrew
Summary: Jade harley just finished her last year at high school and seems to get attached to a stranger that is a asshole, she soon becomes a drunk at a party and has a one night stand with him, everything messes up her head she soon begins to drag him wherever she goes. Just a fun story about jadekat that will be chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

Jadekat fanfiction by drew davies

Song - watch?v=OT4Xf9Nz4-s

There I was, dancing on the dance floor of my last year of high school, swaying to the soft music echoing around the room, bouncing off the walls as the lights twisted around the room to the rapid music just in time with my steps tapping against the wooden floor. My dress floated around me as I swirled alone across the floor, avoiding others being there just me, and the music. Across the room a young man stands there and watches me from afar, watches me move as if the music was controlling me, He fronded at my movements as if he was envy of how I move. Or just being a dick and hate me anyway. His eyes pieced through me, I could feel them, I stopped dancing and turned towards him, giving him a plain look as I studied him, I have never seen him ever in all my life or time here at this shitty high school, he puzzled me, we must have puzzled each other as he looked me up and down then stared me in the eyes meant to say "What the fuck are you looking at" I stared at him for over two minutes and finally some words slipped out of my lips "what?" The music was booming over my voice so he couldn't hear it but the lip movements got to him. He stared and then shrugged and turned to his friend, his friend I knew, Sullox. He always wore those stupid glasses and dated the most popular girl in school who happened to be the nicest girl here, what a plot twist.

I looked at them both, zoning out, just me and them in the room, I had zoned out completely the I was punched in the face back into reality once the guy looked at me with the corner of his eyes, my eyes widened. Who is that guy?

3 months pass

Finally a free adult to adventure where and anywhere as I want and no one can stop me, I wear the most comfy clothes which can just be hoodies and jeans to a nice dress with my lab coat over it. I was one of the well-known nerds at school and no one bothered me about it. Well would you if you knew I had a rifle in my locker at all times and a grandpa who is in love with his own rifle and never lets it out of his site, and he shoots everything on the spot. No one messed with me (that or I would have kicked them in the face)

Walking the streets drinking my mango milkshake in a hoodie and my long white skirt, nothing special to just go get a drink for. My motorbike was just around the corner parked awaiting for me to hope on it and ride home then watch some movies as I had nothing to do. No work no school nothing but having nothing to do was always the best because I'm lazy around about this time of the year. Beep! I turn me head, what the hell is it one of those perverted assholes who thinks beeping at a girl from the road will make her jump into his pants he has nothing thing coming. Staring at the car then the window rolls down, john Egbert, my brother was in the car but he didn't beep at all, dave did. "Hey jade we're going to a party, Daves friends you want to come!?" john yelled as he pushed Dave out of the way "erm… I don't think now is the time, I'm on my way home and I'm dress like bec picked my outfit" I slurped my milkshake just as dave pushed johns face out the way and poped his head out the window "hey are you coming or what, we have alcohol and shit" I rolled my eyes, alcohol sounds good but so does staying indoors and watching movies "Oh for fuck sake just drive john this ignorant girl doesn't want to come" That husky voice ringed in my mind "who is that?" I asked as I tried to look and at least get a glimpse of his face "Its Karkat!" john replied, very thankful. What kind of name is Karkat anyway beep beep meow meow, a cat person and a car person had a child who had a cute husky voice. "Who the hell is karkat?" I asked "Enough with the questions Harley you coming or not!?" dave snapped, I looked over to the parking lot and at my outfit "yeah I will come! But where abouts is the party?" I asked, I wanted to get changed and look GOOD and I dunno maybe get laid?

"are you fucking kidding me" The husky voice again, this time it isn't so cute, just an asshole snapping at my words "Excuse you karkat fucking I have a cold but I do want to look descent when going to a party" That must have triggered something in that assholes head because he pushed johns head out of the way and looked out of the window and looked at me. It was the same. The same boy from the dance, the one that stared at me while I swayed to the music, how comes everyone knows him apart from me? "Oh for fuck sake its that girl from the dance who cant even dance" I puffed my cheeks up and walked over to the car. "Dave hold my milkshake", "Why?" I snapped "Just Hold it!" Dave took my milkshake and help it, I opened up the car door at the back where karkat was sitting, I hoped in and closed the door behind me, I turned to karkat and glared at him. He had shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes with bugs under them from the lack of sleep, his skin was pale white, looks like if he went out in the sun he would burn right away. He had freckles across his cheeks and all over his arms, he wore a hoodie that had the logo of batman on it, He was also studding me, my long wavy hair and my rounded glasses. I pushed him against the other door. His face was full of horror, I punched him in the face for many reasons

Being a asshole

Staring at me at the dance and being a dick about it

Puzzling ME TO DEATH

Coming out of no where

Okay Harley that's enough, one hit was enough for him, I don't want to hurt him as much as I did, looks like I hurt him a lot since after I punched him he didn't bother hitting me back at all or look at me. I turned to dave and john at the front seats. Dave the fart was drinking my milkshake, My milkshake, I kicked him playfully in the stomach for drinking my drink "Hey! I get the kick for drinking your drink but he gets a punch for being rude" chuckled dave, I stared at him then at karkat, a sigh slipped from my lips "Im going to go home, get changed and I will be at the party, meet you guys here at like... erm… in a hour" I jumped out the car and closed the door. I went over to the window and leaved over john and snatched my milkshake from dave "see you later jade!" I waved at them as they drove by, taking a sip of my drink

Dave you asshole, you drank all my milkshake!

I walked over to my motorbike tossing the empty cup that once contained milkshake into the bin. I jumped onto my mighty beast and let her rip, engines on and ready to go home! Driving down the motor way going as fast as I am allowed, the wind blowing my hair my helmet over my wild hair just able to contain it. Dodging cars as if it was some sort of game. Almost home, almost there!

Just drive into my street, down the road my motorbike raves like a raring lion that is trying to be contained. I drive by the side walk and turn the engine off. Taking off the helmet showing my hair all frizzed by the wind and popped the helmet under the seat. Running my fingers across the leaver, this bike was my life and it holds my heart. Pffft shes got smooth curves and she sure is fast, if she was a human being I would take her out on dates. Moving on, I run into my apartment slamming the door behind me, running to my room kicking my shoes off as I run. Stripping down leaving a trail of clothes from my door to my room.

Now in underwear, black matching. I open up my wardrobe, I want something that is sexy and hows a lot of skin but something that is also cute, and staring at my messy set of clothes I look at the mirror and start to do poses. I think a skirt, tights and a nice shirt will do? Nah just a dress will do. I reach in the messy set of clothes and my hand scraps across the set of cold silk to cotton materials. My hands grab the coat hanger of my favourite dress, Remember what grandpa said "If you're going out in nice clothes bring your gun" why is that even important he always tells me to bring my gun, pistil or bloody rifle, I shrug it off and start to put the dress on. It went from my knees to my chest, covering my breasts, A skater dress that was wavy and beautiful. Grandpa gave this to me, a amazing patten of flowers over the top of the black lace, and some fish nets tights and my hair tight back would be nice.

After gotten myself dressed I made my way down stairs and heard a knock on the door, I looked over my shoulder and picked up my shoes I had thrown and put them on "Who is it?" I asked trying not to fall "Pizza man" the sound of dave at the door, very funny "Haha very funny but I didn't order any pizza-" I had walked over to the door and opened it surprised that they made it to my apartment seeing dave and karkat, karkats face red as a cherry, facing away from me. I look up at him and to dave, they both had some shirts on that had a picture printed on it, dave had its classic broken CD on it and karkat just had a grey turtle neck sweater and jeans. "wheres john?" I ask looking outside the door way looking left and right. Dave grabs my face and squishes my cheeks making me have a fishy lips face "His not coming, he chickened out, its just me you and shouty here" The nick name made karkat kick dave behind the knee. Just watching them fight was enough to make me giggle.


	2. Chapter 2 The hangover

**Chapter 2 the hangover**

I wake up. In silk soft bed that caresses around my figure. The sunlight beams through the window as I stare up at an unfamiliar celling. "ugh?" slips through my bruised lips from the long rough night I can't seem to remember, I turn my head to get use to my surroundings, my neck hurts, everywhere hurts. Last night was rough, rough enough to bruise my dense skin. I see messy pitch black hair and pale skin covered by the blanket. Harley you have no idea who you slept with, you must look for protection on the floor, bin. Or any ripped package. I sit up slowly, slow enough not to wake the male next to me and slow enough to not give myself a headache. I looked around at least twice. This isn't my room for a starters and this seems to be a hotel. Fuck a hotel what the fuck happened last night. I ruffle my hair as I turn to the male beside me. A ripped packet catches my attention, I lean over and pick it up from the guy I slept with side. A ripped packet that 'once' contained a condom. Good thing we used protection, don't want to get any sexual shit that can be caught. Looking down at the dark haired stranger, biting my bottom lip trying to recover what happened last night. Blank, my mind is blank ugh. I rub my eyes and place my hand on the bed side to grab my glasses and place them upon my face.

The sound of ruffling come from the stranger who lays beside me, I freaked out and grabbed him rist, rolled over on top of him, pinning him down. His going nowhere- I stare at him face, that familiar face; his eyes wide open from the sudden shock. Karkat, I had slept with Karkat. The boy that had been an asshole. The asshole who was right in front of me, blushing like a fool.

"Karkat?" I asked lifting a brow and slowly getting off him, letting him get free, he ruffled his hair and looks at me "What the everlasting fuck was that for?" In the morning, head banging his husky voice isn't as sweet as I thought. "you startled me when you started movie, I didn't even think who it was" I let out a deep sigh, trying to cover myself with the blanket, at least what I could cover. Suddenly I was pinned down, Karkat had pushed me down and went on top of me, my hands above my head held down by one of his hands, my legs held down by his legs, I shouldn't move. I stare up at him. "What the fuck are you doing!" I yelled, Karkat stared at me "Who else could it be, I wear to fucking god me and you spent the whole night together while dave fucked off to some guy with pointy glasses, me and you where stuck with each other for the whole night! And *you* where the one who started it first!" Those words ringed through my head, what does he mean I started it first and did we really spend the whole night together "w-what?" those words triggered Karkat, his face showed anger, fear and sadness all at once then let me go.

I sat up rubbing my wrist where Karkat had held and turned my head half way, he took a deep breath then slipped on his boxers. I couldn't move my underwear was way back by the door!? "Karkat?" I asked, his husky voice had become for gentle and caring, watching out or the sharp words "What Is it?"  
"Could you pass me my clothes please, I'm naked here and I don't want the whole hotel to see my ass" Karkat cracked a chuckle and bend down and threw me my underwear. Wow brave, very brave to pick up my under wear. I caught them and puffed my cheeks up while slipping on my underwear. At least the places I wanted covered are now, covered! I get up stretching, tip toes and trying to reach the celling, letting all my muscles unstiffen, I turn my head to face Karkat way, he was waiting for me to hurry up, I hesitated and grabbed his shirt, erm sweater, grey sweater that just covered up enough. "Karkat what did you mean when you said "I started it"?" I asked getting up from the bed and walking over to him, he blushed a bit and turned away from me "Put some fucking pants on, I will tell you later" I frond and muttered "I only have a dress here and your stupid sweater!" He sighed and turned to me, he was only a few inches taller than me, smaller then Dave defiantly. "Go put the fucking dress on and then put the sweater on over the top, isn't that shitting hard" Well this has hit a whole new level of asshole, who even says "isn't that shitting hard" anyway? I stomp my feet to my dress and pick it up, swing it over my shoulder. This guy isn't watching me change, he has lost his privilege. Making my way to the bathroom "What the fuck are you doing, I have seen you naked, seeing you get changed won't change a fucking thing" Did I really sleep with this guy, did I really. Someone show me a sign that I didn't, please for god say I just fell asleep before we even started!

Taking off his sweater and throwing it on the ground, kinda like a kid having a tantrum, I put my dress on then pick up the sweater from the floor. No one is looking… I take a sniff of the sweater, smells like Karkat, a sweet smell- why the hell do I smell his stupid sweater? I put the stupid thing on and pull my hair out, my long wavy hair; I pull it over to the front. I make my way out of the bathroom to see Karkat sat on the end of the bed making him look like I forced him to wait. He got up right away and headed to the door, I followed shortly behind.

Making a slow and awkward journey to I think the way out of this hotel, Karkat leads the way as I follow behind. I look down at the ground and watch every step I take, and every step he takes "Where are we going?" I asked slowly looking up at the back of his head. "To get something to drink or food something to get this fucking ringing out of my head" He turned and looked at me over his shoulder "Best thing is coffee or banana milkshake" He pulled a face of 'how the fuck do you know that shit' I just grinned at him hopping he would stop looking at me right now. He shakes his head and carry's on (CARRYY ON MY WAY- sorry).

Finally reached the café, The really posh café, how the hell did we even manage to get to this posh ass hotel? I take my seat and Karkat goes off to the buffet to feast. I shit there kicking my feet like a little child and my goofy teeth sticking out waiting among Karkat's return. While I had my thoughts to myself I try and recover last night. The last thing I can remember was when Dave and Karkat came to my door and told me john couldn't come, I giggled at Dave and Karkat fighting and then… then… It's all fuzzy, must have been a wild night to make me ride that asshole- even the thought makes me cringe, but when his quiet and being sleepy, he is, kind of cute I guess- I must have been zoning out because the next thing I knew was Karkat waving his hand in front of me "Huh?" I pushed out "You were day dreaming while I was talking about how strange you have been acting" Wow he sure does talk a lot " Sorry I was thinking about something" I looked down and saw Karkat had gotten me a banana milkshake while he had one, I guess he does listen to me, I smiled down at it "Thanks Karkat" I grabbed the glass and held the and pressed my lips against the rip and sip some of the banana milky-ness ( what the hell am I even doing here). Placing my glass back on the table, now to get down to business ( I MAKE A MAN OUT OF- sorry again ) "Karkat… now is the time to answer questions!, what happened last night!?" I asked being full on serious, he looked at me and let out a sigh "I guess you aren't going to let it go for heaven sakes, well"

* * *

For another chapter and to see what happened last night *holla* give at least one review I will up load soon as possible!


End file.
